Run This Town
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Randy Orton and Gia Mortenson are facing the war that is Monday Night Raw. Evolution is on their trail, Stephanie hates Gia and Randy is deciding to take things one step further. Only thing that's on my mind, who's gonna run this town tonight. SEQUEL


**Run This Town**

**by Jerichohawlic**

**chapter one; American Honey**

**When Gia Mortenson left her hometown of Austin, Texas just three years ago, she was definitely nervous to embark on her new life with the WWE. She had gone to a house show with her older brother, Joseph and ran into Kelly Kelly - the newest diva at the time. She got a card for Vincent McMahon and it had all taken off. **

**Three years ago, Gia had been waiting tables at the local diner while barely scraping enough to get a car payment to clear through the bank. Now, well, now things were very right now, instead of bussing the table, she was being waited on. **

**And three years ago, she didn't even have a boyfriend. And now, she had Randy Orton eating out of the palm of her hand. Literally, because she was now feeding him a piece of chocolate that had fallen into her hand. He kissed her palm, closed her fingers around the kiss and winked at her. It was almost like they had no problems in the world. But Gia knew different. **

**The entirety of their problems spawned back when Gia was just Vince McMahon's personal secretary. Like now, the girl was currently in the crosshairs of a dirty storyline turn that pitted her against her ex-best friend, Stephanie McMahon. Gia had nobody in her corner. Except for Randy and his two "butt-buddies" named Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. However, that was also going sour. **

**Randy had been spending his last three weeks on Monday Night Raw by telling Ted and Cody off, teaching them lessons and screwing them in matches by leaving them to fight their opponents by themselves. They would all be going to fighting one another in two weeks at Wrestlemania 26 in a triple threat match. **

**She would be going to Wrestlemania as a fan, not renewing her WWE contract for another eight weeks with the company - thanks in large part to Stephanie. However, she would be hired on as the general manager of NXT; taking over for Tiffany who would be going on a promotional tour for her Playboy cover. **

**So, while Randy would be traveling for Raw, Gia would be going to the city that SmackDown and NXT would be filmed. It would be hard, but whatever, they had been together for almost a year and a half, so the girl knew that they'd be able to handle it. **

**"I still think that you should let me be on NXT," Randy said, breaking the silence that had blown into the restaurant when a fan came up to Randy, asking for an autograph. Gia didn't look up from her slice of chocolate cake that Randy had treated her to. **

**"You wouldn't have a rookie," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, Stephanie isn't even happy that I'm a part-time GM of NXT - she would kill if you were on the show too," she said. **

**"I think it's some kind of sick double standard that she can be with a wrestler, but you're not supposed to," he said. "That's not the only reason she's not happy," Gia said simply before rolling her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile. **

**"I'm hotter than Hunter-" he began before realizing that his girlfriend was truly still upset about losing Stephanie as a friend. **

**"We used to be so close," Gia sighed, rolling her eyes and pushing her plate forward, leaving about half the slice on the pristine white plate. **

**Randy took the plate quickly, took a bite and slid it into his mouth, savoring the expensive cocoas that the five star restaurant used in their dessert. He had taken to giving Gia treats like this chocolate cake and shoe shopping sprees whenever he'd get to spend time with her. Being a good boyfriend on the road was definitely hard, especially when your name was Randy Orton. **

**The man had dodged temptation a few times, but it certainly helped that Gia was so close as she was. When she was out in the ring with him, beating up a diva or something like that, it was not easy to **_**not **_**look at her. Randy was truly and utterly in love with her, and that made it worthless to cheat. It seemed to be easier now that Vince, Hunter and Stephanie weren't really bugging them with their relationship.**

** He didn't have to worry about doing something wrong in story line and Gia didn't have to worry about anything involving him, simply because he wasn't on her show. Sometimes, Randy felt that was a blessing that no rookie wanted to be paired up with him. He didn't need them with Gia working NXT, that meant that she would be working with rookies - rookies that didn't know their place. He waited for the day that he would get a phone call, saying that some loser like Heath Slater or David Otunga had stepped out of line and hit on the general manager.**

** At least there were some good WWE stars on that show, like Christian. Well, really, Christian and Chris Jericho were the only two work mentioning to Randy. They'd be able to take care of Gia if their rookie's needed a cold shower or something. He knew that he would kick someone's ass if they tried to do anything to Gia - she was his girl.**

** He wouldn't be okay with anyone trying to hurt her in the ring - he'd be damned if he'd let them do it at any other time. Gia was his baby - he had to protect her. With a small frown, Gia looked up to him before shrugging her shoulders.**

** "Do you know when you fly out?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.**

** Randy leaned back in his seat, although he continued to keep his chocolate covered fork in his mouth, "I think that I fly out at seven," he nodded. Sunday nights were always dedicated to fighting - he knew that he would have to leave her. **

**The idea of her being on her own show was rough - because it wasn't like he was on SmackDown and they could spend the evening together; they would be in different cities. The blonde sighed once, looking up at Randy and his hand slowly made its way up to her cheek. **

**"Babe," she said gently. "Shh," Randy shook his head, "Just stop it, I don't even want to talk about what you…have on your mind," he sighed. Gia frowned, deciding that she would just drop it. Randy's clear of his throat broke the silence, "Let's go," he nodded, standing up and taking my hand, leading me out of the restaurant. **

**They were met by the bright sunlight and she sighed. Gia hadn't been the bubbly, interesting and happy girl that she had been when she had got the job with Vince. I was the one who usually was happy and outgoing, it was odd to see Randy filling that position in the relationship. "C'mon," he said in his bass voice, leading me down the street towards his Hummer. **

**"Where do you want to go, huh?" Randy asked when they got settled into the home. His hands went to the wheel after he started the car. "I think that we could go visit my parents," he offered gently, "What do you wanna do?"**

**Randy and his parents had gotten a lot closer once Gia had been put in the situation. She didn't have family around, and with Randy living with her in St. Louis now, it was almost hard not to spend time with the older Ortons. **

**"Yeah, let's go see your parents," Gia agreed, fixing her dark wash jeans and white t-shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail, nothing special. **

**Randy nodded quickly, "I think that they would like to see you," he threw out. "I mean, c'mon," he winked, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as he merged onto the high way. About thirty minutes later, they arrived outside of Cowboy Bob Orton's home and once Randy parked, he rushed to open Gia's door. **

**She slid out and sighed once, hugging Randy gently. **

**"I love you," Gia whispered with a small smile.**

** Randy grinned, kissing her forehead, "I love you too, more than you would ever know, Princess," Randy winked, taking her hand and leading her inside. "Alright, babe, let's get on in there."**

**"Hey, guys!" Cowboy Bob said with a wide grin, "How're you two? It's nice to see you!" **

**Bob was an older version of Randy, absolutely adorable, always wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. **

**He smiled, "I missed you," he chuckled, hugging Gia tightly. ****"How has your guy's weekend been so far?"**

**"I missed you too!" Gia nodded as Randy and Bob's eyes met for a minute, almost of knowing a secret.**

**"Uhh, we just came from lunch, it was delicious," Gia explained. **

**"Where's mom? I wanted to tell you all something," Randy nodded. **

**Bob nodded, "Carol! Randy's here, he wants to talk to us!" **

**Gia and the Ortons moved into the living room where Randy remained standing while Gia plopped down on the couch between Bob and Carol. **

**They were all settled when Randy spoke, "Well," he nodded, "I wanted to talk to you all about the situation that Gia and I are in with work," he said. **

**"I know that you two watch WWE on Mondays and I know that you'll support Gia by watching on Tuesdays now," he smiled at Gia.**

**"But," Randy sighed, "I just wanted to say that we're going to be having some tough storylines these next couple of months," he said. "Storylines that will be b****oth mentally and physically draining, but I wanted to give Gia something that could keep her eyes on the finish line," Randy began. **

**Gia watched Randy intently watching him quietly, "What are you talking about?" she asked, while Bob and Carol grinned. **

**"Gia?" Randy smiled, his hands going into his pockets, "I love you," he winked, "I just wanted to let you know that no matter happens these next four months, with us on separate shows, you're my girl, my one and only - and I want others to know that as well," Randy moved to Gia's spot on the couch, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "Baby, will you marry me? And make the happiest man in the entire planet?" he asked once, Gia saw a lack of confidence in Randy's eyes. There wasn't the intent and frightening look, if anything there was fear in his cold blue eyes. Gia pursed her lips and looked down, seeing Randy fish his right hand out of his pocket, nervously smiling.**

"**What do you say, huh?" Randy asked. **

**The blonde's eyes widened before floating up, her entire body laying back on the couch. Randy looked confused, "Gia?"**

**"I think she's passed out, son," Bob offered while Carol walked to get a washcloth. **

**She grabbed a damp one and began to dab it onto Gia's forehead. **

**About a minute later, Gia came too, while Randy watched her intently, "Babe? Oh my God! Are you okay?" he asked, frowning once. "Babe! What in the world!" he said before pursing his lips, "What's the matter?"**

**Gia watched him quietly and leaned forward, simply kissing his lips.**

** Randy smiled and deepened the kiss while he wrapped his arms around her tightly.**

**"I would say that's a yes," Bob smirked. **

**Carol giggled and began to cry while Randy slipped the engagement ring on Gia's left ring blonde laughed and hugged Randy tightly.**

** In an outburst of chuckles, Randy picked her up from the couch and spun her around. "I love you!" Randy smirked once, kissing her again. "Mmm, I adore you, you're gonna be my wife, baby! Ah! You're gonna be an Orton!" he chuckled, kissing her once. **

**As if I didn't need anything else for Stephanie to hate me. Shit.**


End file.
